<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Sine Qua Non by dracofiend by JocundaSykes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931601">[podfic] Sine Qua Non by dracofiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes'>JocundaSykes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmaster Severus Snape, Legilimency, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Professor Harry Potter, Snarry Olympics 2009, Snarry-A-Thon20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic] <i>He passes a hand over his face and takes a few seconds to silently, pointlessly curse the Dark Lord, himself, and the wretchedness of magic for burdening him with something so fantastic and absurd as true love for Harry Potter.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snarry_a_Thon20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Sine Qua Non by dracofiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064726">Sine Qua Non</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/pseuds/dracofiend">dracofiend</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Snarry Games in 2009 for the genre ‘alive and kicking’, and prompts ‘hold my hand’ and ‘odyssey’. Recorded for Snarry-a-Thon 2020.</p><p><b>Mod Note:</b> While most of the entries in the fest are anonymous, the nature of this contribution means that it is not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><p>Cover art description: Head and shoulders image of Harry overlaid with colourful water swirls. The image text reads “SINE QUA NON WRITTEN BY DRACOFIEND NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES”. 
</p>
<h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length: </b>1 hr 35 mins </li>
			<li>
<b>File size: </b>76 MB </li>
		</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Download</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
			<li>Archive M4B download <a href="https://archive.org/download/sine-qua-non/Sine%20Qua%20Non%20narrated%20by%20Jocunda%20Sykes.m4b">here</a> and M4A download <a href="https://archive.org/download/sine-qua-non/Sine%20Qua%20Non%20narrated%20by%20Jocunda%20Sykes.m4a">here</a>
</li>
		

	<li>Archive <a href="https://archive.org/download/sine-qua-non/Sine%20Qua%20Non%20narrated%20by%20Jocunda%20Sykes.mp3">MP3 download</a> or if all else fails there's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVT0uXb6uTM">YouTube</a>
</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>

<b>Author:</b> dracofiend. Text <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064726">here</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Narrator and cover artist:</b> Jocunda Sykes</li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>A ship there is, and she sails the sea<br/>She's loaded deep, as deep can be<br/>But not so deep as the love I'm in<br/>I know not if I sink or swim</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Please leave a comment here or at <a href="https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3909674.html">LiveJournal</a>, <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1836451.html">Insanejournal</a>, or <a href="https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1168301.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p><p>Come and join us for a chat <a href="https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5">on the Snarry discord </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>